


Circustale

by Passing_Note



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dark Comedy, Fonttale, Foreshadowing, Gen, Multi, Other, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Note/pseuds/Passing_Note
Summary: “Come to our freak show, this is gonna be a big show!”Do you love an au like Underfell, Underswap, SwapFell, Horrortale, Dusttale, etc?Then let me present to you, a combination of ALL these au to YOU!





	Circustale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fonttale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482228) by [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/pseuds/Specialminds). 



Long, long, and really long time ago, century before our time, human live in peace alongside with another creature. 

A being of pure magic. They're called monster. 

Just like human, they have a different traits. Be it behavior, species, or SOUL's traits. But not only SOUL. Because monsters' are purely magic, they can die, but not rotten. 

No. 

Their magic is centered entirely on their SOUL, making it impossible for them to have "physical" corpse per se. 

Still, they do become something else after they died. Can you guess what they'd become? 

Monsters, they turned to dust. But! This, is not why you come here for, don't you? 

Ah! Come! Come to our little circus! 

We, have every monster's species known in human history! We have been taking care of even the ROYAL FAMILY OF MONSTER'S KIND! 

Take a peak, my love, for your eyes' shall be feasted by our little circus! 

Hm? What are those trinkets you've seen scattered around our cozy tent? 

Those belongs to the previous human that sneaked inside our circus darling! 

Oh! how cute! 

Do you honestly think that you're the first human that's curious about our little ol' circus? 

Sadly, you aren't the first! There's six, well, technically seven, but we weren't so sure anymore! Years fly by when you've got nothing but served yourself as human's amusing show! 

Have you meet the old lady? She is very kind, isn't she? You need to know, she used to have two children! 

Oh, oh, you want to hear the story about them, darling? Settle down! It might not take long for me to finish but it's best to make yourself as comfortable as possible for this old story! 

Human and monsters do live together in harmony for a long-long time's period! Unfortunately, it seems monster are seen as a threat and a lesser being than human. 

So, the war started between human and monster. As you know, human won and instead made a circus for us! Some of us aren't that lucky enough to be alive and around to stick around. 

Their loss I guess, te-he~ 

Still, we tried to be optimistic! It's not that bad, being in a circus since that made us a big family and family means you've got each other's back! 

And even more when a human child sneaked inside our circus! Just like you, they are curious of our circus and want to get to know about us more, therefore they sneaked inside our circus. 

Until now, we have no idea either of how they manage to get inside at night when we were all practically sleeping. 

Anyway! As I was saying, a human child sneaked at midnight and when the sun rises at the morning, imagine the surprise of all the monster when they'd awoken from slumber and seeing another human up-close, it's quite the experience! 

Thankfully, it's only the human who seems to be scared of us! They ran and hide behind an old cage. 

Our prince, star bless his soul, reached out for them, talked, and letting it be known that we, monsters, will not hurt or caused pain to them. 

They accepted, they learned, and they... Were determined to be our little "Angel".

They stayed, and perform circus with us! Jumping through our Queen's ring of fire, walked inside our King's mouth (and come out alive!) .

Until, they made another appearance with our prince. The crowd start to brought them down with an insult, it was said that their collaboration were beautiful, but human were just not that easily pleased. They start to throw and abuse the prince, and our favorite human. 

And... Our first human died. 

...

Ah! Talking about show, would you like to hear about our infamous diva? He's the very FIRST HUMAN AND MONSTER'S MIX! 

Although he wasn't born in the first place that way like I bet you think he is, it's rather better to call he was made into the way he is now. Monster and human are a really particular being, so, our scientist, who have studied human's anatomy, have created a body for non-physical monster to be able to move and feel like a fleshy monster! He's not entirely made of human because some part used were machine, it's safe to say he's a very advanced being of our little circus! Our scientist take his soul and move it into a corporal body. 

Needless to say that she's successful! But sadly, nobody really notice her invention... 

Moving on, have you seen my brother? 

Sans? 

Pfft, no, we're both Sans and is a brother, but no! I mean Papyrus! You haven't met him? That's alright! One thing I'm sure is that you won't ever meet Paps without Rus! 

Te-he~! 

He's really unique! I'm sure you'll be delighted when you meet Papyri. 

What about us? 

The name's Sans darling! And so is my brother, haven't you notice? But we've already gotten nickname! Star eyed Sans' Clowny, and the other's Jester! Why? Because we're the comedian of course! 

Whoa! Would you look at that? The sun! The sun is down! Do know what this mean?- 

Oh! Paps! Rus! 

Just about the right time! Would you mind singing our Circus' song? 

We'll let you start! 

Deformity!  
Deformity!  
Drop by to see us!  
There's a circus!  
All the cast is jolly!  
Their forms are rather strange.  
But it's so fun!  
The Circus' tale is about to begin! 

Smile human! This, after-all, is why you came here all along, don't you? 

Come darling! We'll be having so much fun with you here! As our newest addition! 

Why? Leaving so soon, darling? Just right when we're about to have a really, really, f u n t i m e t o g e t h e r? 

I'm truly sorry darling, but the show has just begin! You haven't even seen our SPECTACULAR SHOW! 

For the evening, we'll be having YOU, as our GUEST! 

Will you be joining us, darling? 

Yes, Y o u!~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Visit this site for arts of this au : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rammorn   
> come and talk to me on : https://www.facebook.com/Ram.Rammorn


End file.
